


Would it really matter?

by angelskuuipo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, GFY, My First Work in This Fandom, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was right: getting involved with him wouldn’t be safe, except, she hasn’t been safe since she met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would it really matter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts), [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.
> 
> Well. I need another fandom like I need a hole in the head, but I’ve been getting caught up on the show and now I’ve got thoughts and feelings. Big thanks to Dragonydreams for the conversation that inspired this and for betaing it. Thanks to Shanachie for the encouragement.
> 
> Written: February 15, 2015  
> Word Count: 390

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver's right in that it's not safe, but neither is working with him at all. 

She’s been shot at, threatened, kidnapped (a couple of times), actually _shot_ (it didn’t matter that she took the bullet for Sara; she only knew Sara because of Oliver), and has had a freakin’ sword held to her throat; all of that without being his girlfriend. 

Bringing their hearts into it wouldn't change the danger factor, but it would give them solace. A little peace is a good thing, right?

She told him that, but he refused to budge.

Felicity stood in the hospital hallway and searched his eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts. Finally, she said, “I know you think you need to atone, and maybe you do, but denying yourself the chance to feel even a sliver of happiness is foolish. What’s the point in fighting if you have nothing to fight for? Keeping the city safe is all well and good, but it’s not personal. It won’t always be enough. If you keep pushing away everyone who tries to care about you, you’ll wind up lonely and bitter and resentful.” She smiled at him sadly. “I want more than that for you and you should want more than that for yourself.”

She waited for him to say something, anything, but he just looked at her with those sad, shadowed eyes of his. She leaned up and brushed a kiss against the corner of his mouth and then resolutely walked away. 

Maybe it _was_ over before it even got started. Maybe there wasn’t really anything there to start at all. _Maybe_ he’ll actually think about what she said, what Sara and John and even Laurel have said, and he’ll make a different choice. Or maybe he’ll go on as he has been, because he’s a stubborn ass, and he won’t consider the possibility that there’s another way.

Just before she turned the corner, Felicity looked back and saw Oliver standing where she left him, his hands linked behind his neck and his shoulder slumped in defeat as he stared at the floor. Part of her, a big part of her, wanted to go back to him, but no. She couldn’t make this decision for him. She’d said her piece.

It was up to Oliver now. It was always up to Oliver.

-30-


End file.
